


Now and Forever

by Myoneloveismusic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Lance in the middle, M/M, M/M/M, PWP, Threesome, literally just porn, sex in the blue lion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoneloveismusic/pseuds/Myoneloveismusic
Summary: Lance doesn't think that he's vital to the relationship he has with Shiro and Keith. Shiro and Keith are ready to convince him otherwise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cattchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattchi/gifts).



> I'm so glad to finally be revealing this!!! I've never written a threesome before but there's a first time for everything and I'm a sucker for this OT3. OTL
> 
> Enjoy!

                Lance swerved to the right, just barely missing a laser blast yet again. He’d been distracted all day and he was trying really hard not to be, especially when he was fighting a group of aliens that were intent on taking his head off for disagreeing with what they were doing. He shook himself and fought to take in the situation in front of them and the amount of Galra ships that they had to fight. With every encounter the paladins had with the alien race, their reinforcements continued to increase as they began to understand just how much of a threat Voltron could be.

                “Lance get your head in this mission! We don’t need you screwing this up for the rest of us,” Keith spat over the intercom.

                Instead of throwing back a retort, Lance bit his lip. It was basically what he’d been thinking about the past few days. That he wasn’t good enough. That he only messed things up. That he didn’t belong because he wasn’t smart enough and couldn’t keep up with the rest of them. That he wasn’t good enough to be part of the relationship that Keith and Shiro already had. That despite them welcoming him in with them, they didn’t really want him there.

                “Keith, we’re a team and we’re here to get through this together. Now…just as we’ve done countless times, let’s take out these Galra ships,” Shiro said, cutting into the conversation and Lance’s thoughts smoothly.

                Lance took a deep breath and pushed forward, hoping that he could at least do this right. He weaved through the ships with an ease and expertise that he’d somehow learned over the past few months. His flying had improved by leaps and bounds since his time at the Garrison. He liked to think that it was because he was actually flying and not constantly being thrown in the simulator to try and succeed in some fake mission that was designed around failure.

                The Galra ships readied themselves, falling into their battle formation that had become so familiar, the paladins almost knew where they were going to shoot. Which wasn’t that hard, really, the lasers always came for them in the end. A blur of red in the corner of his eye caught Lance’s attention and he whipped his head to the side, worried that it had something to do with Keith. Finding nothing there, he shook himself from the worry and anxiety, only to be faced with an onslaught of attacks.

                Heart in his throat, he evaded the attacks at a sickeningly and anxiety-inducing pace that left his stomach somewhere in the vicinity of where the lasers were now cutting through space. Lance righted himself and took aim at the ships that…weren’t there. Confused, he glanced around himself and saw that Keith and Shiro had already taken them out. Disappointment and worry swirled like a large, dark pit within him. He felt helpless, almost as though he couldn’t do anything without those two there for him.

                “Holy Crow, Lance! Are you okay?” Hunk asked, worry evident in his voice.

                Lance gripped the handles of his lion a little tighter to minimize the shaking. “Fine. Let’s just get back to the castle.”

                The comms were blessedly silent during their flight back. Allura wasn’t holding back with her criticisms about the mission which were successful in making Lance feel even worse about the whole affair.

                “We’re going to have a serious discussion about how you all conduct yourselves on missions tomorrow. But for now, get some rest and relax after such a stressful event.”

                Lance flew back into his bay and watched as the door shut behind him, cutting him off from the view of space that he got every time the doors opened. He leaned back in his seat and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down from the adrenaline that was still coursing through his veins. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. Content to revel in the silence for a minute, knowing that nothing was out of the ordinary here and he was safe. Or at least, that’s what Lance thought until the sound of the doors to his bay sliding open and the pounding of footsteps reached his ears.

                He stood up quickly and moved over to the window, trying to get a look at who was approaching. The thought that it was an enemy was a little ridiculous, but it wouldn’t be the first thing to go wrong on this ship. It would also be just his luck after the incidents that transpired during the mission. Lance couldn’t catch a glimpse of anything. He turned to head towards the exit, but was surprised when he was slammed by two bodies that wrapped around him.

                “You idiot!” Keith shouted, clutching at his arms and angrily staring him down. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed! What do you think would’ve happened if we lost you?”

                Lance’s mind immediately went to the fact that they would be down a paladin and wouldn’t be able to form Voltron. His gaze dropped from Keith’s and he opened his mouth to reply when a set of strong arms wrapped tightly around him from behind and he felt Shiro’s muscular chest press up against his back.

                “You scared us,” Shiro said quietly. “The thought of you getting killed was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life.”

                Lance shook his head. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time. I wouldn’t want you guys to be down a paladin. After all, then you wouldn’t be able to form Voltron and fight the Galra.”

                Keith furrowed his brow. “Form…is that what you think this is about?” he asked in disbelief.

                Lance shrugged uncomfortably and tried to pull out of Shiro’s grip, but he only tightened his hold.

                “Keith,” Shiro said, lowly, “I think we need to help Lance understand something.” He curved his body around Lance’s and nuzzled the side of his head, planting gentle kisses below his jaw.

                Lance’s eyes slid closed and he tilted his head back to give Shiro easier access to his neck. “Shiro…what-“

                Keith slipped his arms around Lance and latched his mouth on to the other side of Lance’s neck, immediately making him moan and relax against Shiro. Shiro’s hands began undoing the latches on his uniform, letting the pieces fall to the floor of his lion. He didn’t even have the energy to object, too focused on the sensations of pleasure that simple, open-mouthed kisses and neck bites brought him. He’d always been most sensitive there and it was almost embarrassing how pliant he could become from a few kisses and ministrations.

                Lance was only dimly aware of when all of his clothes had been removed and he lifted his head to protest, eyes still half-lidded, when Keith threaded his fingers into his hair and directed their mouths together. He sighed into the kiss, running his hands over Keith’s chest plate and furrowing his brow in frustration when he couldn’t remember why he still had it on. Lance started undoing the latches and catches to Keith’s suit, fingers fumbling with each brush of their tongues together. Keith sucked his tongue into his mouth, drawing out a wine that left him clutching at his shoulders.

                Keith released him with a chuckle and took over where Lance left off. He was about to protest the loss of his mouth when a warm body pressed up against his back and wound an arm around him, pulling him close, and making the feeling of Shiro’s heavy erection a prominent pressure against his lower back. Lance shivered as he watched Keith undress, feeling his own dick starting to grow heavy from his want and desire. Shiro’s hand slid down his stomach and wrapped around his growing erection, giving him a few good pumps to bring him to full hardness.

                “Beautiful,” Shiro whispered into his ear, making Lance shiver with pleasure. Keith caught the movement and the whispered words and smiled, stepping forward as he discarded his briefs with the rest of the clothes that had quickly come to occupy the floor. He traced his fingers up the outside of Lance’s thigh, touch feather-light and raising goosebumps on the skin there.

                Lance stared deeply into Keith’s endless, purple eyes. He was never quite able to understand how they’d come to be that color, but in that moment it didn’t seem to matter. Those eyes were trained on him, searching his face, and alight with some emotion that Lance was having difficulty placing. The desire and want was apparent. A feeling that he was experiencing as well, sandwiched between the two most incredible men who he’d somehow managed to let himself fall in love with even though he knew how stupid he was to let that happen.

                Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers and bringing it up to his mouth. He left kisses across the back of his hand and brushed his lips over his wrist, only pausing to stare deeply into Lance’s eyes, his own hooded and sparkling. He lowered his hand and stepped closer, guiding Lance’s hand around his back until finally-finally-his fingers brushed over Keith’s entrance. Keith closed his eyes and shivered, leaving Lance in awe and shock at the sight before him-just as he always was when this happened.

                Lance cupped Keith’s ass and circled his finger around Keith’s hole, not daring to try and press it in without any lube. Keith tipped his head back at the ministrations and sighed happily. Lance wrapped his lips over Keith’s pulse point and sucked harshly, wanting nothing more than to mark him up and claim ownership even if it was only for one night. He kissed and sucked and nipped and traced every bit of skin with his tongue.

                Then Shiro was there, pulling at them both, removing Lance’s mouth in the process. He directed them back towards the control chair in the blue lion. He sat down heavily, taking both Lance’s and Keith’s weight on top of his lap. He used his thighs to spread Lance’s legs apart, making him arch against his chest. He slipped the fingers of his metal hand between Lance’s lips. He sucked greedily, tongue laving between the digits as spit coated them generously and began to run down his chin.

                Keith situated himself across both Shiro’s and Lance’s thighs and watched as Lance’s eyes fell closed as he sucked on Shiro’s fingers. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun himself, he pulled Lance’s hand from where it was holding onto his ass and slid his fingers into his own mouth. Lance’s eyes flew open and found Keith perched slightly above him. He was watching him and sucked harshly, making Lance tighten his mouth around Shiro’s fingers. Keith’s eyes darted to the side and found Shiro watching the two of them hungrily from his place underneath them.

                Shiro pulled his fingers from Lance’s mouth, breaking the string of saliva that connected them as he brought his hand down between his and Keith’s bodies. Lance leaned back into Shiro’s chest and spread his legs wider, sighing when his fingers found his entrance and began to circle around the ring of muscle there. He looked up at Keith through hooded eyes and was rewarded with a strong suck. Shiro dipped one finger inside and began to pump the digit slowly. Lance tightened involuntarily, but forced himself to relax, instead focusing on Keith and how he looked above him.

                Shiro finally managed to work the entire length of his index finger in and brought the tip of his second finger to massage the muscle around his first finger. He worked him open slowly, completely in tune with all of Lance’s appreciative sounds as well as his bodily signals that Shiro needed to step back for a minute and let him relax before they could move on. As Shiro continued to work him open, Lance pulled his own fingers from Keith’s mouth and brought his hand around to his entrance, squeezing Keith’s hip with his other hand. Keith bit his lip as he pressed the tip of his finger into his hole, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes.

                Staring deep into each other’s eyes, Lance slowly worked his own finger into Keith’s entrance, earning him a pleased sigh that had him relaxing at the feeling. It was slow going, Lance having to fight through the pleasant feelings and stimulus that Shiro was providing for him, but it was always worth it. To have the three of them move together…there was nothing else like it. As Keith reveled in the sensations that Lance was giving him, he reached past his shoulder and cupped Shiro’s cheek, looking deeply into his eyes.

                Shiro turned his head and kissed Keith’s palm, looking back at him through hooded eyes. Almost simultaneously Shiro and Lance both added a second finger, twin moans mixing together in the oxygen shared between the three of them. Shiro kept the brushes over his prostrate light, more focused on prepping him than giving him pleasure in that moment. Lance, never being one to hold back, worked his fingers in and out of Keith’s entrance, every now and then deliberately pressing against his prostrate. It was one of his favorite things to do and was the only time that Keith would become so pliant and openly emotive, releasing little gasps and sighs, thighs trembling where they made contact with Lance’s skin.

                Keith clutched at Lance’s shoulders and started to move back against his fingers. Taking the hint, Lance added another finger before Shiro could beat him to it. Keith clamped down on the new addition involuntarily, making Lance mimic the action around Shiro’s fingers, pulling them deeper into his entrance. He felt his cock twitch at the sensation and ground back against Shiro’s hand until a third finger was added. He sighed, movements pausing momentarily as he reveled in feeling so full.

                “Lance…” Keith whined, squirming in his lap.

                “Sorry,” he replied, sheepish. He resumed his movements. Sliding and stretching and brushing, almost trying to recreate what Shiro was doing to him. He wanted the three of them to be as connected as possible. To feel that connection and know that it’s only for them. That this is why they should always be together. That this is what Lance wants all the time. What he wants his future to be. The three of them. Always.

                “Are you ready?” Shiro asked, voice low in his ear.

                Lance’s eyes snapped open. When had he closed them? He looked at Keith who nodded. Lance nodded back.

                “Yes,” he breathed.

                Shiro kissed his neck gently and slowly pulled out his fingers, letting Lance feel every inch that he was losing. He knew that it would be replaced with several inches of something better. Lance pulled his own fingers from Keith much more hurriedly. The three of them shuffled around a bit, finding the right position that would suit everyone.

                As Lance guided Keith down onto his dick, he felt Shiro press into him. The rush of sensations tore a desperate moan from his throat that was nearly mimicked by Keith. Keith clutched Lance’s thighs where they extended between his legs to steady himself and give him something to ground himself with. Lance let his eyes slide shut as Shiro placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder before he started moving. Lance tried to guide Keith to match their rhythm, but Keith had other ideas.

                He timed his movements to be the exact opposite of Shiro’s, preventing Lance from getting a single moment of reprieve. It was one of the reasons why he loved to be in the middle. Lance got to feel both of his partners when they were together like this. His brain became nothing but a mixture of lust and want and need. A need to be as close to Shiro and Keith as possible and give them as much as they gave him.

                “Keith…” Shiro grunted out as he sped up his pace. Keith nodded wordlessly that he understood and matched Shiro.

                Lance’s breath left him in a rush. Everything was complete sensation. Nothing else existed in that moment but them. Much to his own embarrassment, he felt tears welling at the back of his eyes, pressure building until it was forced to be released and tears began pouring down his cheeks. He gasped and arched back against Shiro as he changed his angle and found his prostrate. Shiro wrapped an arm around his torso and pulled him back against him, biting lightly at his neck before kissing the spot gently.

                Shiro kept him there, pounding into him relentlessly as Keith continued to take him from the front, riding his cock like there was nothing else he’d rather be doing. Lance felt the muscles in his stomach begin to tighten and knew what was coming next.

                “Shiro, Keith,” he gasped out. “I’m-I’m gonna…”

                Spurred on my his words, Keith started moving faster, on the brink of his own release as well. Lance reached for Keith’s hips, squeezing tightly as he continued to move. It only took one more powerful thrust to his prostrate from Shiro before he was clamping down on him and coming inside Keith. Some garbled form of their names was ripped from him as pleasure rushed through him in waves.

                Shiro groaned at the sensation of having Lance so tightly around him and followed soon after, filling Lance up more than enough. Keith continued working himself on Lance’s dick, milking every last drop until he was shaking and painting his chest and the floor with his own release. The three of them stayed in their position to catch their breaths.

                Keith was the first to move away, but he wasn’t gone for long. He stood and turned to face Lance and Shiro, kissing first one and then the other. He pulled Lance from Shiro’s lap and allowed Shiro to stand and cage Lance in between them.

                “Lance…” Shiro started.

                “Hmm?” he asked, still riding his high and trying to permanently attach Keith’s lips to his own.

                “We want you to stay with us. Forever.”

                Lance’s eyes snapped open and he turned to face Shiro, forcing all three of them apart. “Wh-what?”

                “Shrio and I aren’t complete without you. We need you. We want you. Always,” Keith added.

                Lance looked between the two of them frantically. Hope bloomed in his chest. “You don’t mean…”

                “We do. We have since the beginning. It’s always been about all of us. There’s nothing better than having the three of us together. And we never want you to think that you don’t matter to us or can be replaced. Because you can’t be. You’re unique. You’re Lance. And that’s who we want to spend our lives with.” Shiro smiled down at Lance whose mouth was open in shock.

                “So stop being a dumbass,” Keith chimed in.

                Lance narrowed his eyes. “I’m not a dumbass.”

                Keith rolled his eyes. “You are a dumbass. But,” he sighed, “you’re our dumbass.”

                Lance opened his mouth to retort, but smiled instead.

                He looked between his boyfriends.

                “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are always appreciated! :*


End file.
